The Life of Daniel Grey
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Being half ghost is hard, for the son of Danny and Valerie. From being kidnapped to controlled how far will he be able to go before he snaps?
1. Chapter 1

"Daniel Grey."

I walked onto the stage to recieve my Certificate of Promotion to the eighth grade. I looked out into the audience and saw my mom, older brother TJ and my step-dad Tucker Foley holding a video camera. I looked around for my real dad, but he was nowhere to be found.

"We on that freshman status!" I yelled.

All of the graduating eighth graders stood up and screamed.

I'm what you would call a hype-man, I get everyone 'hyped up', I'm nothing like my father, who was shy and well...A loser. And if you haven't figured out who my dad is then check the newspapers or the Amity High yearbook from 2003-2007. Daniel Fenton...Or Danny Phantom.

Yes my father is the famous or infamous Danny Phantom and yes I inherited his powers.

Mom is not to happy about that, especially when I started showing signs of having them at five. An invisible five-year-old is all my mom needs to go crazy.

I'm what everyone likes to call "The Burden"or "The Accident" because:

1. I'm a product of a wild party and **lots** of drinking.

2. I'm a half black, half ghost.

Nice huh? I just created a whole new race! I'm very proud of myself...If you didn't notice that was sarcasm.

"Daniel, go sit down please." the principal sighed.

I know he's happy to get rid of me.

I go and sit with my class and wait for the program to end.

But of course I don't get to see my friends recieve their certificates, why? Because the nice little blue mist I like to call my ghost sense decides to show up. "Ms. Avondale may I go to the restroom?" I asked the eighth grade counselar.

"Make it quick Danny." she said.

I speed-walked to the bathroom and transformed.

Two black rings appeared around my middle and split, one going down the other going up. My usual brown, curls were black and went straight down my back, my eyes turned pure white, and my Hazmat suit was black with grey boots and gloves. My DJ (Corny yes I know, but it was dad's idea) emblem in grey across my chest.

Now you're all wondering why my ghost form looks so flippin' scary right? Well when your mom is a ghost hunter and your dad is a ghost, your ghost half ...I'll explain later, right now I need to kick some ghost butt!

I ran into the auditorium to find everyone had evacuated, good. But there was no sign of the ghost, I looked aorund puzzeled and thought about changing back when I heard a big _whoosh_ing sound and felt a rope being tied around me. "What the-"

"We have you now inviso-bill." a voice said.

"You dipstick, my name is DJ, plus this rope won't hold me." I said trying to go intangible.

As soon as I did the rope shocked me.

"Ahh!"

"This is no ordinary rope you fool!" the voice laughed.

"No kidding." I said weakly.

How could that shock take so much energy out of me?

"Now that we got you, we can get your dad too."

"How do you know who my dad is?" I asked.

"That's for me to know, " he hit me over the head with something.

I barely registered his last words. "And for you to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

"Daniel..."

"Danny boy wake up."

"Dan..."

Dad? No it was Tucker...No maybe it was TJ...Who's voice was that?

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was blurred and I couldn't make out the figures that stood over me. Where am I? What ha-

I was captured!

I jerked up and looked around wildly. "Let me go or else!" I yelled.

The figure laughed and shook his head, "Sure Daniel."

My vision became clearer as I saw a a ghost with blue skin, flaming white hair, a black and gray hazmat suit like my own, but his had a cape. He had red eyes and fangs, who could he be though? I've pretty much beat every ghost in the Ghost Zone. "You don't recognize me **_son_**?" the ghost asked.

"Wha-?"

"That's right! I'm Dan Phantom your beloved father!" he yelled.

"Y-Y-You...Aren't my father." I stuttered.

This guy was seriously whacked if he thought I was buying this! The ghost chuckled then looked at me. "You look nothing like I did when I was younger." he said.

"Your ghost form is quite interesting."

"You're just missing something." he murmuered.

Before I could try to make an escape attempt "Dan Phantom" bit me in the neck. I felt my body go numb, and I blacked out for minute.

"Only a matter of time before the change is complete my son." he said.

Then I blacked out.

Again...Oh Joy.

* * *

This time when I woke up I was in a different room...On a bed.

Since when do kidnappers give their victims beds? Anyway I sat up slowly, and a small wave of pain passed through my body, nothing that would make me scream though. When I swung my legs over the bed and stood up a larger wave of pain racked through causing me to scream.

It was so loud that I think I heard something break ( If I'mlieing let me get struck by lighting right now). I looked up and saw that a vase with some flowers in it had broken. That's when I noticed that I was in a white room...Wait a minute...I'm in a hospital?

"Danny?"

My mother ran over to me and hugged me so tightly that more pain went through my body. I groaned and my mother let go. "Sorry...I was just so worried about you! What happened?" she asked.

"I was taken by...Well he said he was dad. He called himself Dan Phantom. He bit me and I blacked out."

"Dan Pha-...Oh no."

"What?"

I was starting to get confused. Did my mom know Dan Phantom? Well if he claims he's my dad (Which he isn't...But if he was) then she does know him...Right? Oh great I just confused myself even more!

"Mom wha-" I started but stopped when a random wave of pain hit my body.

I felt myself going from my human form to my ghost form and back again. The lights started to flicker, and I groaned. "Danny...Danny! What's wrong!" my mother yelled.

My groaning turned to growling as I arched my back feeling a new change coming on. This didn't feel like my regular ghost form at all. I arched my back again as the pain grew stronger. "Daniel Grey! What is going on!?" my mother yelled.

When all the pain finally stopped and stood up and brushed myself off. My mother's eyes were popping out of her head, liked something had just scared her shitless. "Mom..."

"Don't come near me..." she said.

"Ma-?"

"You're not my son..." she said backing away.

"What are you talk-" That's when I saw myself in a mirror that was on the back of the door.

"Oh, mother lover."


End file.
